Capture Machine Beast
Capture Machine Beast(捕獲機獣 Hokaku-ki-jū) is Machine Beast that appeared in Episode 2 of Gear Fighter Dendoh. Appearance The Capture Machine Beast resembles a jellyfish with a small body that holds four big, blade around the bottom and has four beige-colored decorations around the top. It has a small head underneath with four red eyes and underneath it’s blades are opened tubes that hold the whip-like tentacles. Biography Appear! Unicorn Drill When Emperor Galfa’s henchmen send down probes of themselves down to earth to look for Data Weapons, they manage to find one called Unicorn Drill in a building’s computers. They call a Galfa Machine Beast named B-7, which arrived with another Galfa Machine Beast designed to capture Unicorn Drill called the Capture Machine Beast. B-7 merges with a nearby broadcasting van and became a Machine Beast called Broadon in order to destroy the building Unicorn Drill is hiding in. However, before Broadon could even start destroying the building, Hokuto and Ginga arrive with Dendoh and face it. With Broadon too busy fighting against Dendoh, the Capture Machine Beast goes to destroy the building itself. Hokuto and Ginga argue with each other inside Dendoh about whether to keep fighting with Broadon or to stop the Capture Machine Beast From destroying the building. Sure enough, the Capture Machine Beast manages to fully destroy the building and Unicorn Drill is revealed. The Capture Machine Beast then wraps it tentacles around Unicorn Drill in order to catch it. After Vega tells about Unicorn Drill being Dendoh’s weapon, the boys manage to destroy Broadon and turn their focus on the Data Weapon. Dendoh manages to get a hold onto Unicorn Drill when it runs up to it, but the Capture Machine Beast holds onto the Data Weapon and starts whipping at Dendoh. Needing to get rid of the Capture Machine Beast, Dendoh jumps up and smashes the Capture Machine Beast with one of it’s leg turbines, cutting off some of it’s tentacles. Dendoh then manages to get back a hold onto Unicorn Drill with the tentacles still wrapped around it. However, before the boys could capture it, the Capture Machine Beast falls onto the building and blows up, causing debri to fall off and about to smash civilians from below. Hokuto manages to act fast and uses Dendoh to save the civilians from the debri, but losing Unicorn Drill in the process. Knight Ogre Attacks! When the three probes manage to find the Unicorn Drill in the computers of Microwave Laboratory, they call forth a Galfa Machine Beast and another Capture Machine Beast. When the two Machine Beasts arrive, the Capture Machine Beast shoots a beam at the building to force Unicorn Drill to reveal itself. When Dendoh manages to arrive, the Galfa Machine Beast merges with a parabolic antenna and becomes Paraborn. The Capture Machine Beast continues destroying the Microwave Laboratory while Paraborn fights against Dendoh. After Dendoh manages to destroy Paraborn, the Capture Machine Beast successfully draws out Unicorn Drill from the building. The Machine Beast then wraps it’s tentacles around Unicorn Drill when it tries to run away. Hokuto and Ginga see this, so they go to prevent Unicorn Drill from being captured. The Capture Machine Beast tries to shoot at them, but Dendoh manages to dodge the laser beams. However, they get interrupted by the sudden appearance of another Gear Fighter, called Knight Gear Ogre, who starts fighting against Dendoh. During their fight, the Drill Unicorn tries to escape from the Capture Machine Beast’s tentacles by pulling on them. When it gets in between Dendoh and Ogre, the Capture Machine Beast prepares to fully capture it. However, Ogre’s pilot, Black Knight Althea, is annoyed by it so he gets Ogre to smash the Capture Machine Beast with it’s leg turbines, destroying it. Powers/Abilities Flight: The Capture Machine Beast is able to fly around in the sky, kind of like a flying saucer. Tentacles: The Capture Machine Beast is equipped with four extendable tentacles that it can use to grapple it’s targets and to whip it’s opponents. Underside Laser: A Capture Machine Beast can shoot an orange beam from beneath when it’s four blades close down together. This was demonstrated by the second Capture Machine Beast. Trivia *The Capture Machine Beasts were recycled in terms of design and combat roles as the Pyrnthoids from the 2014 Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons. Both Dendoh and Cross Ange had Mitsuo Fukada on staff. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju